The Beauty in a Smile
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: She sees him walk by every day and every day she smiles. He doesn't. Yet, in his heart he really wants to. Cora Robert Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty in a Smile.

She knows his routine like clockwork. Every morning for the past year the handsome Englishman buys the morning paper. And every morning he passes her window. She smiles. He doesn't. The same thing happens the next day and the next. A week goes by and Cora's used every trick she can think of to get him to acknowledge her existence. The kind smile, flirty but mysterious. Everything! And yet, he barely looks in her direction. Those beautiful eyes probably gaze adoringly at someone a lot sexier than her. But, it still irks her. He can make an effort to wear a designer suit but smiling at another human being? So difficult!

It starts to tick her off but, she bites her tongue and tries not to listen to the sound of her own voice wondering why the hell she's wasting her days thinking of nothing but him. His kiss, what it would feel like. She'd even gone over to the newsstand to prize his name out of Izzie.

Robert Crawley.

She's the most exquisite creature he's ever seen. Dark chocolate hair in a short bob. Eyes so bright he feels like he could drown in them. Lips that quirked into a breath stealing beam. And that's the point, every time he sees her Cora, his chest tightens, his hands start to sweat and he turns into a complete bumbling mess. Or he would if he could even pluck up the courage to open his mouth.

"You coward Crawley. You absolute bloody coward." He sighs to himself.

It just happens. The anger. The gaul, whatever it is that makes her hand over control to her assistant Elsie and go storming after him like a raging bull until, she is finally face to face with one incredibly startled Robert Crawley.

"Are you a robot?"

"Excuse me?" He says immediately affronted and yet trying desperately to regulate his breathing as she blocks his way. "You heard me." Cora huffs. "Are you a robot who is incapable of even attempting to smile?"

"No. Of course not!" Robert replies frustrated. "Now if you would kindly move."

"That's funny because that's exactly what I've been trying to get you to do for the past week."

"I don't know what you're referring to." He tries but, Cora won't have it. "Bullshit." she shouts not caring who hears her. "Bullshit you don't know!' "You don't know that I have spent the last week making a complete fool out of myself. I stood there everyday. Every single day." Her anger turns to a defeated sigh. "I bet you don't even know my name."

However, just as she begins to walk away a hand catches her arm and a voice stops her. His.

"Cora." She can see the glint in his eyes as he breathes out her name with ease. "Cora Levinson." "You're a florist from Cincinnati Ohio. The daughter of a wealthy oil magnate and his socialite wife. You have an older brother Howard and a cat named Luna."

"Did you Google me?" Cora feels a smirk form on her lips and a blush redden her cheeks as Robert holds her firmly but gently against him.

"Does that surprise you?" He chuckles.

"It does actually. But, how did you know about Luna?"

"Google has its charms. But it doesn't know everything." Robert replies so warmly she feels she could melt faster than Olaf in Summer. He wants to know everything. Oh god help her!

"Elsie told me." Robert admits, relieved at finally feeling her slowly relax in his arms. Cora laughs. "Elsie made me look you up."

"Robert Crawley son of Patrick and Violet Crawley is a successful lawyer who recently made partner despite only being at Clyde and Sons for eighteen months. You have a sister named Rosamund who is an Interior Designer." "She'd love you." He says honestly. It's true, if Rosamund were here she'd have dragged him into her shop by his ears and not let go until they had decided the name of their firstborn child. Mama on the other hand...

"I doubt it after I shouted at her brother in front of the whole of New York." Cora says deeply ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

"No. Miss Levinson." He catches himself. "Cora." "I have been the most gigantic fool." Robert breathes out stroking a tear away. "Please don't cry my darling."

Darling. Was she still alive? Oh god. Oh god help! Taking an almost painful breath, she presses her hands gently on his chest and pushes herself up on her tiptoes until, her lips find his in a blissful and completely overdue kiss. It makes her feel hot and cold and giddy and so many things she can't put into words as it ends that is until she feels the next one. A tender and loving peck to the forehead causing her to blush furiously.

"Robert Crawley you are full of surprises today." she gasps but he interrupts softly. "Robert."

"Robert." Cora whispers, before they both have to part. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sooner." He promises. "Much sooner."

She didn't know what he meant or what the future held but Cora knew one thing for certain. She could not wait to find out.

 **I love Downton Abbey and this couple. I don't own any of it that all belongs to Sir Julian Fellowes and the wonderful DA team. I don't know if I should continue? Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are getting a raise!" Cora exclaims joyfully, spinning a bemused Elsie around in her arms until they both laugh. "What for?" Elsie chuckles. The incredible young woman has been her boss and friend for the last three years saving her from the life of a loneliness.

To work along side the free spirited beauty is not an obligation. It's a pleasure. "You spoke to him. You spoke to Robert." Cora gasps out elation practically jumping from her lips, tears forming in her eyes. "It went well then." The older woman asks inquisitively, she had resisted the urge to spy on them but, the sound of cheers and whistling had certainly given her hope as she had carefully wrapped their fifth bouquet. Red roses. Quite fitting she thought. The symbol of romance. True Love.

"I yelled at him." The joy on her face is infectious. "And then we kissed."

"As is the case with most great love stories." Elsie says imploring her to tell her more. It's only ten thirty and they have prepped all the online orders. Five hundred dollars worth of wedding favours, bridal bouquets and corsages have been lovingly prepped to perfection. The finite purple letters of their logo printed across the box. _Cora's._ She was so proud. To build a business from scratch at the tender age of twenty eight was nothing short of remarkable. Even more so when you had a disapproving mother to contend with. She hadn't heard much about the woman Cora called mother but, what little she did know Cora deserved a medal.

Elsie snaps back to reality at the sound of her name. "Oh Elsie! I feel awful. He was just shy and I went in there like some wailing banshee!"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't that..." Elsie starts but Cora can't stop the tidal wave of worry. "I cursed at him. I cursed at the man I love." she pales mortified but, her friend's response surprises her. "Well if you ask me he needed a good kick up the backside."

"Elsie!" Cora laughs, giggling wildly but she stays firm. "He did. He's lovely but, he needs someone like you to get him out of his shell."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. Truly."

"Alright. Enough about my love life." Dusting herself off she heads to her office. "I've got invoices to chase up."

"And what about a certain gentleman caller?" Mrs Hughes calls cheekily making Cora poke her head back through. "You're incorrigible you know that?" "Ha. C'mon before the customers think we've been abducted by aliens."

"Chance would be a fine thing."

He's had his head in the clouds all day. Her name resounded over and over in his head. _Cora. Cora. Cora. Cora Crawley._ Levinson he shook himself why did her name have to be so perfectly entwined with his? "Crawley. Oi! Robert!" Bates's voice breaks him out of his reverie. He's his best friend and most loyal colleague. He and his wife Anna have just had a baby boy. His Godson. Alexander James Robert Bates. Only three months old and already the light of their lives. "Sorry John." Robert recovered badly. "What were you saying?"

John's smile was devilish. "You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Thinking about her God in heaven! Cora Crawley was going to be the death of him. Levinson! Her name is Levinson.

"It's hard to find a moment that does not become hers John. It's maddeningly wonderful."

"When Anna and I met you were completely behind it."

"It's different. Seeing love and being in it are two completely different things." Robert sighed. John put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Stop winding yourself up and just ask her out before I do it for you." He threatens jokingly. "You can't." Robert smirks as if he has won a board game. "You're married. Remember?"

"And I thank God every day for her. Now go on with you."

"Alright, alright." Robert pulls himself up from his chair chuckling. "Now what was it you wanted to say?"

"We wanted to have a little get together in a few weeks, wet Alex's head properly. Anna's parents are flying over for a few days and we wondered if you'd like to come?"

"I'd love to." Robert says honestly. He couldn't be happier them. "When and where?" Enthusiasm ripples from him. "The 18th of September. At our place. You can bring a plus one if you like..."

"Oh shut up." Robert volleys back affectionately, glancing at his father's watch absentmindedly a look of horror crosess his face. "Robert?"

"I'm late!" He bellows. And then, he runs as fast as his legs can carry him. How could he forget?

Cora flips the sign to _Closed_ with heaviness in her heart as big as the raindrops attacking the roof. Elsie went home an hour ago she's all alone except for Luna. "Don't look at me like that. He is not coming." Luna nuzzles into the florist's chest and purrs deeply. A light willow coloured tabby cat with piercing blue eyes she truly was the best kitten a woman could ask for. It's hard to believe anyone would have abandoned her. Cora remembers how she came tumbling into the shop last year stealing her milk and her heart in the process. Luna purrs more persitantly as they walk away. "I was just being silly. That's all it was. Lune. Just Mommy being silly. Now why don't we get you some food huh?"

It takes seconds for her partner in crime to concede. Tuna or the affairs of the human heart? Tuna wins every time. But, just as they are about to make their way up to their home above the shop... A very wet and persistent customer needs their attention.

"What on Earth?" Cora says bemused until she sees who's outside. "Robert!" He's soaked to the brim and yet, looks like a child at Hannukah at the sight of her. "Oh! Hang on."

Cursing herself for not investing in a newer door, hands fumble and Luna flees to the safety of above as the door sputters in protest. Don't get hypothermia! Don't get hypothermia! Cora begs inside as she wrestles with the door. Poor Robert now resembles a drowned rat. A unbelievably handsome drowned rat.

One.

Two

"Ugh." Cora emits finally succeeding in wrenching the door open. "Robert! Quick come inside!" Cora says worriedly ushering him inside and violently bolting the door against the blasted rain. Worry plagues her heart as she takes in his breathless gaze. "You're soaking." "Oh! What were you thinking?" she whispers, tracing his cheek with a gentleness he has never experienced before. His heart is hammering and his legs are throbbing but he could not care less.

"I made a promise." Robert sighs. "Although, it was an hour later than I'd planned. I'm sorry Cora."

"Robert." He feels the warmth of her words before being rewarded for his bravery with a fantastic kiss. It's soft and clinging and it would be so easy to lose himself in it.

"Mmm. It doesn't matter." Cora whispers. "You're here."

"I feel as if I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." Robert chuckles, as she takes his hand. "Come on. I've got some clothes you can borrow."

Thirty minutes later, he is considerably warmer after shyly accepting the offer to use the shower and get into a shirt and jeans. "You look adorable." Cora catches him examining himself gingerly in the mirror. If Mama saw him in a worn and weathered shirt she'd disown him or at least threaten it. Thirty one and still afraid to upset Mama.

But Mama isn't here. She is.

He turns brightly, until their noses almost touch. "They are Harold's."

"I wasn't- that is- I didn't mean to."

"Robert, I'd be worried if you didn't ask."

"Oh. Right. So does he stay here often?"

"I find him in my kitchen at least twice a year." Her face pales not knowing quite what to say.. "It's... an experience."

"Well, maybe you could introduce me to him the next time he's over." He tries encouragingly. "If he's as lovely as you I'm sure we'll get on splendidly."

"I don't know if I'd describe my brother as lovely but thank you very much for the compliment." Her face brightens. "My pleasure." Robert grins pressing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand which causes a gorgeous blush to form in front of his blessed eyes

"Cora... I know we haven't exactly done things in a conventional way." The nerves almost buckle him but in a heartbeat they are eased.

"You mean because you didn't get my father's permission to court me?" The mischievous woman teases radiantly. "I'm thirty one not a hundred and thirty one you know." Robert retaliates with nothing but good natured humour in his voice.

"Uh huh." Cora rolls her eyes comically. "That's why you're cringing in my brother's clothes."

"No." "What I'm trying to say is... Cora would you like to go out with me?"

The smile that radiates from her makes all his worries melt away. "Absolutely."

"Really? I mean. Do you really?" Sweet cheese and crackers this man. "Yes." Cora says jubilantly. "I just have one condition."

"Anything."

"Can we have our date here? Now. I mean, your suit has to dry and I have some Thai food." She tries hoping he'll not hate the idea. He doesn't on the contrary. He absolutely adores it and Cora. "MA! Lead the way Miss Levinson."

They spend the whole night talking, telling each other funny stories from their childhoods. It seems so easy. So right. And when the rain passes and the food has been greatly enjoyed Robert kisses her cheek and promises to call.

"Goodnight-" _"Darling Cora."_

Her eyes don't leave his as she slowly shuts the door. "Sweet dreams Robert." _You'll be in mine._

 **Thank you so much for the love and the reviews. Just to let you know my laptop has gone to heaven so if there's any mistakes I'm really sorry. Writing this on my tablet. Enjoy! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was going to dump him. Robert was sure of it. For the last three weeks alone he's barely seen the outside of his office the dark boulders weighing down his eyes showing no sign of disappearing. Closing his eyes, he can almost smell her perfume. A sweet concoction of jasmine and honey. He can almost taste the chocolate that lingered on her lips after she had playfully bitten into a muffin. The smile that had lit up every corner of his wonderful, wonderful Cora.

"I miss you." Robert sighs, wanting to tell the firm to forget their bloody paper-work he has a gorgeous florist at home who has spent far too many of her nights waiting up for a man who wishes he could learn to say no. She doesn't say it but, he can tell it's getting to her, that the gentle touch when he climbs into bed hours after he said he would be home is tinged with sadness. Next week they will have been together for an entire year, one that he hopes will be the first of many. He wants to wake up to her kisses, feel the exquisite hum from her lips as she snuggles into his side after they have made love.

"Ha!" Robert chuckles to himself. Mama nearly combusted when he explained how a beautiful American had captured his heart.

" _A florist."_ She gasped. " _Robert, what do you mean you've fallen in love with a florist?!"_ He could practically feel the veins popping through the phone line. _"Mama. Cora is… incredible."_ He had struggled to find the words, happiness overtaking him as she smiled at him from their bed.

"Well I think Carson is incredible but, that doesn't mean I want to live with him." She had chortled flabbergasted. _"Honestly Robert. An American_."

 _"And what exactly is wrong with me being in love with an American?"_ He had fired back furiously before realising what he had just said.

 _"You… what?"_ Cora had whispered, abandoning her book on the bedside table in shock. "What?!" Mama had snapped in hilarious unison. He could practically feel the veins in her forehead popping through the phone.

" _I love her._ " He beamed. Taking in the sight of her happy tears. _"Very, very much_."

" _Robert." "You can't be serious."_ Violet struggled unable to believe that her only son had been bewitched. By a florist!

But, he had just laughed, stroking her cheek gently as she moved to meet his tender kiss. "Mmm." " _I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life."_ He whispered feeling her smile against him before taking the phone. She was radiant. "Robert has to go now Mrs Crawley. I- Mmm." Cora hummed deliciously as he kissed a pathway down her neck. "I hope- we can see each other soon." She rushed the words out before hanging up and disgaurding the phone on the bed. _His._

" _You love me."_ The words sounded like spun silk. Fragile, delicate and so very precious to him. _"Robert." "You really love me."_

 _"Oh Cora."_ He had sighed. "From the moment-" he began but was cut off by a fierce kiss that sent them both tumbling backwards onto the floor but he did not care as she was kissing him exstatically. And in a moment of complete and utter heaven she said. " _I love you too. Robert." "I love you so much."_

He held onto that memory so tightly it almost chokes him. But, then just as he resigns himself to the inevitable a gentle knock breaks him out of his sad reverie suddenly, there she is, like an angel in a monocrone striped jumper and bright red coat. "Hey stranger." she beams leaning against the door frame slightly until he comes to meet her. "Hello darling." Robert says delightedly, giving her a tender kiss. When their lips part he jokes. "Have you come to rescue me on your day off?"

A coy smile brims her lips. "Maybe? That is. If you're not too busy."

"For you? Never." Robert exclaims, already feeling his fears dissipating he takes her hand. "Now, where are you taking me?"

He asks excited and nervous but she doesn't give anything away. "That Mr Crawley. Is for me to know and..." She pauses to kiss him cheekily on the light stubble forming on his jawline. He must look a sight and yet she treats him like a prince. "Mmm. You to find out."

"I love you." He laughs at himself. He had been such a fool. "Robert? Is something wrong?" Cora worries but, he just presses a reassuring kiss to her forehead taking in her sweet sigh.

"Absolutely nothing." He had everything he needed right here in his arms. And as for Mama? She was coming around especially when he brought up the idea of grandchildren. "Alright." she says but he can tell she isn't fully convinced. "You'll tell me later?"

"Robert." Cora warns in a wifely tone.

"I promise." he says dutifully all the while making plans of his own. The overdue holiday he is going to book them first thing tomorrow.

"Cora?"

"Yes Baby?" She knows he loves it when she calls him that.

"How do you feel about The Bahamas?"

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They are wonderful. Xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Someday… when I'm awfully low." The words send a gorgeous shiver down her spine as they dance together. "And the world is cold. I will feel a glow just thinking _of_ you." Robert beams pulling her in closer until they are nose to nose. "And the way you look tonight."

"Sinatra." Cora's eyes shine in remembrance and she suddenly becomes a little girl again watching her Poppa twirl her Momma around in the kitchen. "Robert Crawley you old smoothie." A rich chuckle rumbles from her lips but, he looks playfully affronted.

"Old?" He gets a devilish glint in his eye before Cora knows what's hit her he is tickling her mercilessly. "NO! Robert I'm ticklish! Stop it!" she pleads but, he carries on for just a minute more to take in the beauty of her. In dress that is as dark and pure as the night sky. The material is soft against his fingers as he stills and she leans into him. Venice had been a haven for them these past few days. Instead of the Bahamas they had decided on quiet tranquility the beaches could wait. It was time for romance.

Slow walks along the river, visiting spectacular galleries and museums, riding on a gondola and tonight… sweeping Cora well and truly off her feet in the most exquisite Venetian ballroom that he could find. It had cost him a small fortune but, it was priceless. "What are you thinking about?" Cora whispers, transfixed. He is so magical to her. The way he always knows what to do, what to say.

 _"You. Always You."_ He doesn't say. "Luna."

The unexpected answer makes her laugh however much he might say he's a dog person Cora knows he loves the cheeky fur-ball.

"I called Elsie this morning." Cora reassures. "She loves the extra attention. But you already know that. Don't you?" she quipped lovingly.

"I didn't want her missing us too much." Robert admits feeling rather foolish but, he needn't be as a moment later he is rewarded with a feeling he will never tire of, Cora's bliss inducing kiss. Rubbing her thumb slowly across his cheek he adores her sigh when they do finally part for air.

"You." MA! Are a wonderful man. Though, I'm a little scared for our future daughters." She is joking but the words have set a kaleidoscope of possibility in Robert's mind. Cora would be the most incredible mother. Baby Alex is positively smitten with her shrieking excitedly and desperate for a cuddle. Alex makes anyone broody, with soft blonde curls and his father's eyes he is the perfect mix of their friends with an adventurous spirit to boot. They haven't yet baby-sat but, Robert knows she is dying to ask.

"And what if we have boys?" Robert replies with a smirk. "Then their girlfriends better know how to run." "God help anyone who hurts my babies."

"Or…" Robert says wickedly bending to kiss the bow of her lips before continuing. "We could always send them to Mama."

Cora's gasp was humongous but it has had the desired effect he can see the laughter in her crystal blue orbs. "That is evil."

He just nods.

Resting her hands on his chest as they resume their slow waltz she murmurs. "You're a _wicked_ _wicked_ man Robert Crawley." "I try." His voice bows proudly. "Ha. _I love you_." "I love you too." Robert breathes out before they spend the rest of the night getting lost in each moment they return home Luna practically jumps into her arms purring and meowing like she had not seen them for years.

"Hi sweet girl!" Cora exclaims and Robert smiles at a happy extremely tired looking Mrs Hughes thank goodness Cora hired Gwen and Eleanor to cover. "Did she behave herself?"

Elsie sighs. "She was as good as gold until last night. We had a storm and…"

"She kept you up all night." Cora realises. Luna hated storms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no bother and nothing that can't be cured by a hot water bottle and an early night." Elsie shrugs. "Now. How was your holiday?"

"Fantastic." Robert smiles as his girls snuggle closer to him. "And I promise to fill you in. After you go home and get some rest." Her friend and boss swears.

"Alright." Elsie beams. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Thank you for taking such good care of Lune." Robert says honestly. Cora agrees. "Yes thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. Seeing the smiles on your lovely faces is more than enough." With that she left to go home to her bed and it wasn't much longer before Cora, Robert and Luna were falling asleep too _. Home_ sweet _home._

 **Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Thank you. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Remind me again why I let you convince me that this was a good idea?" Robert grumbled as he picked up Teddington and gave it to Alex who was chatting away in Aunty Cora's arms.

"Yes, Uncle Robert is very silly." Cora agreed, stroking their nephew and godson's golden curls as he giggled. "We promised Mummy and Daddy we would look after you it's not our fault Uncle Robert left his paper-work lying around is it buddy?" Cora cooed but the sarcasm was evidently aimed at the other child in the room. "Huh." She kissed his rosy cheeks and takes in his sweet laughter. "No." she turns her voice to the other child in the room. Robert.

"Oh HA! HA! Very funny." Robert comments irritated. "I thought so." The smirk on her lips is so bright he just has to kiss it. A soft hum leaves her lips and he wraps his arms around them both. "I'm sorry." Robert murmurs lovingly.

"For being a grump."

"Well, thank you very much for the apology Uncle Robert." Cora says sincerely still speaking for both of them. _Oh! His darling girl and his adorable nephew._ It was only a bit of scribbling he could re-print the papers later.

"Oh you are most welcome." Robert sighs, feeling Alex press a tiny kiss to his nose. "Unca obert." Alex says contentedly. "I love you and Aunty Cora too."

"Since when did you become The Baby Whisperer?" Cora laughs but, he just nods. "Excuse me Mrs Crawley but I'll have you know I have a natural affinity with the future of humankind." Robert sounded like a sage but, his girlfriend (nearly fiancée if he could ever find the right moment to ask) merely rolled her eyes. "You went green when you changed his diaper."

"Nappy." He replied with a hint of smugness. "And I didn't go green I caught a virus." He defended weakly.

"Yeah- Diaperitus." Cora giggles but, then her expression changes into a more thoughtful one.

"You called me Mrs Crawley."

"I- did." He recovers.

Her eyes shine. "Did you mean it?"

"I… How do you feel about me calling you that for the rest of our lives?" Robert says with all his heart. _This is it._ The perfect moment. Her parents had given him their blessing weeks ago albeit, with the stern promise that if he ever hurt their baby girl he was minced meat.

 _"If I ever hurt your daughter I will mince myself."_ Robert had sworn, relieved to see smiles on their faces.

 _"I'm glad we understand each other._ " Martha nodded. _"Oh and Robert? Good luck."_

 _"Thank you. Thank you so much."_

Cora's teary smile broke him out of the memory. "Like this little guy when we gave him chocolate buttons." She bobbed him slightly before kissing his fore-head. "Absolutely ecstatic."

"Well then." Robert beams. "Let's do this properly." Bending down on both knees he says the words he has held in his heart from the moment he saw her. "Cora Elizabeth Levinson. Will you do me." Exhaling an exquisite breath Robert continues. "The greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

"BA BA Yee." Alex babbles happily almost as if he's saying "Say yes Aunty Cora! Say Yes!"

Cora cries. " _Yes_."

The next few seconds feel like a blur as he laughs and kisses her so many times she loses count. "We're getting married!" Cora is elated and that feeling only increases further when he slips his grandmother's ring onto her trembling hand. "Oh Robert. It's beautiful." It was the prettiest emerald she had ever seen encircled in tiny silver diamonds resting on an antique gold band.

Kissing her hand he whispers. "Not as beautiful as you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." But, there's just one thing that's dancing on her lips. "So… my gorgeous hubby to be… who's going to tell Mama?"

Robert grinned and kissed her deeply, enjoying her sigh as their lips part. "We will together."

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan."

"What do you think Alex?" Robert coos. "Yee!"

"Ha! Yee." Robert chuckles before stealing Cora's lips again and again.

 **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ground is covered in white as they walk hand in hand. It feels as if she is entering Narnia and Robert is her own personal Mr Tumnus. Downton Abbey is everything and nothing like Cora had imagined and it scares and thrills her in equal measure. "We're more like guardians now." He assures her squeezing her hand gently. "Its protectors."

"Oh? I quite liked the idea of a handsome Viscount sweeping me off my feet." Cora smirks cheekily.

Robert beams as they get closer. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

A cold wind bites and nips at her shoulders and she curses herself for not wearing a thicker coat. She never expected the cold. Rain definitely, but, not this cold. _It is December._ Cora reminds herself _What did you expect?_ But, she knows it is just nature's way of reminding her that she is away from home.

"Are you warm enough darling?" And he looks ready to sacrifice his coat even though they are seconds away from the warmth of his childhood home.

"Hmm." Cora beams. "I am when you're holding my hand." _Then I shall never let go._ He promises as he presses a tender kiss to her lips which shifts and changes into something completely breath taking. Until…

"Robert for heaven's sake put the poor woman down and let her come inside." Cora laughs, Robert groans as he breaks the kiss. "Hello to you too Roz."

They scurry inside and before he can even blink his elder sister has already poached his fiancée and they are chattering away like best friends. Rosamund asking about the flight and would she like some mulled wine? He loves it and yet, he is jealous. He wanted to show her Downton. To steal kisses in the library.

He catches them up just at the right time, linking an arm with Cora's. "What did I miss?" Robert whispers. "Oh nothing!" Cora shrugs. "She's just excited for the wedding." "Why does that sentence fill me with dread?" She hits him lightly and he chuckles as Rosamund turns her attention to him. "Are my ears burning?" she smirks. "Aren't they always?" Robert volleys warmly. "Where are they?"

"Oh you'll hear." Rosamund beams confusing Cora and completely filling Robert with horror. "Oh God no." "Oh yes." Rosamund says brightly. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cora asks irritated.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" She hears Robert's mother bellowing.

"Aren't you excited brother? Cora's first Crawley slanging match." Rosamund chuckles but Cora can see the absolute loathing in his face. _Why tonight. Of all the nights they could have chosen to argue about something stupid why…_ But his thoughts are broken by the sound of his father. "He loves her. Violet."

 _No. No. God no._ Rosamund's delight dissipates. "Robert… I swear… they were fighting over Christmas decorations five minutes ago." She pleads. "You know what they are like."

"This isn't him and you know it." Robert says sharply. "It's her."

"Come on darling." She knows he's shielding her and on any other day she'd love him for it but today. Today is not one of those days.

"No." she stops him as their voices get closer and closer and she breaks away from him to see her two almost in laws warring on the bannister. "I want to hear." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"SHE'S A GOLD DIGGER!" "I wouldn't be surprised if she's forcing him to marry her."

"Violet! That is enough!"

"Enough? Enough? I have barely even started."

But then, Cora's sob makes them turn around in horror. And the worst part is she does actually look remorseful.

"I was so stupid." Cora breathes. "I actually thought you would be happy for him." She looks directly into Violet's shocked eyes. "But, I should have known you wouldn't rest until he marries someone as bitter and stuck up as his Mama." "How dare you…" Violet starts however, she is ready. "I wanted to thank you Mr and Mrs Crawley for giving me the most honest, loyal and loving man I have ever met." And then she turns to him with a shuddering breath. _"I really wanted to be your wife_." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "Cora- please." He closes his eyes in pain. "Please don't. I love you."

"I will love you for the rest of my life." She shakes as he strokes her cheek. "But it will never be good enough."

"But you are. You're my Cora. My fierce, loving, magical darling. I don't care about any of this. I don't care about her." His voice is breaking and she can hear his mother gasp finally realising the impact of her words.

"Yes you do. And that's why I have to do this." She breathes willing herself not to cry as she takes the ring off of her trembling finger and tries to give it to him.

"No. No. This can't be it. I won't let this be it." Robert says indignantly but she's made up her mind.

"Rosamund please take care of him for me." She begs. "Cora please don't do this. Please."

Taking a breath, she addresses an affected Mr Carson. "Mr Carson, please open the door."

Robert's body flies in between them. "No. I won't let you!"

"Mr Carson please. I need some air." Cora states.

Carson looks torn but Miss Levinson directs her words to her fiancé. "I need some air. _Robert. Please open the door."_

"Stop following me!" Cora shouts. He's been following her for the last thirty minutes thanking God she didn't take the car. "I have to! I love you!" he volleys back furiously. "Robert just go back to your family."

"You are my family." He finally catches up and puts his arms around her. "Cora. Please believe me."

"I do." Before she can say anymore he kisses her. Once, twice, so many times her heart feels like it is doing cartwheels.

"Robert- "Cora sighs, as she feels his hot thumbs stroking over her flushed cheeks. "Honey. MMM." She kisses him tenderly and it makes her forget how cold she feels. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have never let her say those things."

"She can say whatever she wants I'm still marrying you that is- if you still want me?"  
"Want you? Sweetheart of course I want you. MA!"

"Now." Robert sighs happily stroking the tears from her eyes and the snowflakes from her hair. "I happen to know there's a nice little pub that serves the best apple and blackberry crumble and custard not far from here."

"MMM." Cora hums, kissing him again. "Apple and blackberry crumble and custard it is. There's just one problem… My legs are killing me."

Later, they are snuggled together in a cosy bed opposite a roaring fire their stomachs full of crumble and their hearts full of love. "I can't believe you carried me here." Cora laughs kissing him greedily. "I can't believe you stood up to Mama." He kisses the bow of her lips slowly. "Oh? Did you like it?" she teases. "I loved it. Very. _Very_ much." He strokes her cheek.

"I'll get the car in the morning and we can be on a plane home by tomorrow."

"Uh- uh." She nods negatively and he's confused. "I'm not going anywhere. It's time your mother learnt a valuable lesson." Dancing her fingers across his chest he listens in awe. "Never pick a fight with a Levinson." Cora whispers before they spend the rest of the night finding each other again.

 **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Cora VS Violet Round Two is coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Violet was the first to break the silence as her son and his fiancée sat opposite her clearly wanting to be anywhere else. "This is as hard for me to say as it will be for you to believe." She paused, a lump forming in her throat. "But, I am truly sorry."

Cora could tell that there was genuine emotion in Mrs Crawley's words however, she couldn't help but feel angry. _Hard for her? What about them? Robert?_ She nearly walked out on the love of her life? It was clear this woman was after an Oscar and her fiancé was not having any of it.

"Cora." Robert seethes. "I'm truly sorry Cora." "It's okay Robert." Cora soothes. "I know what she means." "I know she is truly sorry for _judging_ me, making insinuations…" she starts a playful list with a smile. "Calling me a gold digger. All without even knowing me."

Violet stammers and clearing her throat awkwardly. "That- was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Mama you accused her of trying to trick me into marriage!" Robert exclaims, still furious but, Cora can see the older woman is ready with a retort. "Well… you have to admit it is rather quick." Violet chuckles, sipping some Earl Grey tea from a floral china teacup. "I mean one has to assume that there is a pressing reason."

"Mama!" Robert cannot believe his ears and neither can Cora but, she won't stop. "Well isn't there?!"

"Yes there is." Cora decides two can play at this game and watches with delight as the fish takes the bait and for a moment even Robert is confused until, he recognises the mischief in her eyes. "Your son and I love each other."

Violet gives a faint impression of a smile and laughs. "She's a sharp one isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Robert says proudly making Cora blush and a wonderful feeling of warmth pool inside of her belly. _Pride._ "But you should." Cora continues. "From the moment Robert told you about us, that he loves me you've been hostile. Why?"

The question cuts the air and Cora can see her take a pained intake of breath before considering her next words. "My dear, if there's one thing you must learn about me it's that I don't cope well with change." Violet eyes looked as if they were lost in a sea of contemplation.

"So, I grasped onto anything I could to demonise you. I knew of your family, although they are well respected their businesses have been struggling of late and I assumed…"

Cora could see Robert was trying to reign in his temper so kept her own words measured but Violet could hear the hurt in them. "You assumed that the poor unfortunate heiress was just standing around playing house waiting to steal your baby boy away from you?"

Robert was so proud he could see from the look on his mother's face his darling had caught his Mama red-handed. However, instead of anger the young couple found themselves feeling nothing but tender sympathy.

"Yes." Violet admits. "Oh Mama." Robert chuckles fondly. "I will always be your boy. That won't ever change."

Her eyes lit up. "Do you promise?"

"We promise." Cora swears. "We want you to be a part of our family Mrs Crawley. That's all we've ever wanted."

"I've been a fool haven't I?" Violet wipes away a tear. "As much as it pains me to admit it… _Rosamund_ and your father are right. Miss Levinson… Cora you are the best thing to happen to this family in years." The honest if playfully reluctant words completely softens the formidable woman in her daughter-in law to be's eyes. She might be a "battle-axe" as Robert puts it but she's _their_ battle-axe.

"And in truth, I couldn't be happier that you are going be my daughter in law." Violet chuckles though Cora still isn't entirely convinced but, doesn't say anything. "Are your parents pleased my dear?"

Robert is relieved but, not surprised at how quickly his mother has turned a desperately terrible situation into a light fact finding mission. "Yes they are. Very pleased."

"And are they planning on coming over to celebrate?"

"They'd like to but, we aren't sure what's happening yet. It's been a bit of a whirlwind." Cora says feeling Robert squeeze her hand lightly. "Oh good!" Violet is suddenly jubilant. "It'll give us time to plan."

"Plan? Mama as thrilled as I am that you are happy for us, don't you think it's a little early for an engagement party?"

"Oh Robert you misunderstand. I mean the wedding itself."

"Violet, uh would you just excuse us for one second." Cora gets up and pulls Robert into the corridor and out of ear-shot.

"She wants to plan the wedding? This morning we were holding a peace summit and now she's suddenly Jennifer Lopez?!" Cora's flabbergasted.

"I'm not sure she'd get the reference." Robert quips but just receives an irritated glare in response.

"That is the least of our worries! God, she'll have me in a corset and want to oversee everything…" "It might not be that bad." He lies to himself. "Oh really? I bet she's already started picking out schools." "This is our day Robert yours and mine." Cora sighs happily as he kisses her forehead softly so that it lingers on her skin before he joins their lips in a clinging embrace that makes her stomach flip over and over in happiness. When he breaks it she can't get the smile off of her face.

"I love you Cora Crawley and I wouldn't care if we were naked on a beach in Bali as long as I became your husband." He says passionately and Cora laughs ecstatically rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks and pecking his lips once with tenderness. "A nudist beach huh?"

"It would kill my mother but, I'd do it for you darling."

"Think of the honeymoon pictures. No seriously, I love you but we are not getting married in our birthday suits."

"Robert? Cora? What's going on in there The Spanish Inquisition?" They can hear Violet bemusedly shouts while eyeing Patrick and Rosamund who they realise have been eavesdropping on them. "And can you please tell my husband and daughter that my sight maybe askew but my hearing is not?!"

"It appears we've been discovered Papa." Rosamund smirks and Patrick nods. "Indeed we have Rosie. Is the coast clear Cora?"

"You're safe. Don't worry." Violet huffs sauntering through in her eye-catching designer dress. It's a deep royal blue and just covers her matching heels. "So?"

"Mama. Cora and I will decide when and how we get married."

"We're very grateful and of course you'll be consulted Violet we just… need time."

"I see… well, since you're not flying back for a few days would you like to stay here? It's the least I can do after that horrible business last night."

"Mama- we really should be…" He starts but, Cora interrupts. "We really should check out the library. He's been dying to show me your collection." She makes it sound convincing and his mother takes the improvisation.

"Yes- I have." Robert grins.

"Splendid! I'll bring your things from the car and then we'll crack open some champagne." Patrick roars joyfully.

They nod and smile grateful that the tension has finally gone before they virtually run to the library.

"MMM. Now what would you like to read my darling?"

"MA!" She pecks his lips enthusiastically. "How about Pride and Prejudice? I've always had a thing for Mr Darcy."

And so, after several million kisses they huddle together on the library floor Cora's head lovingly on his chest. He begins. " _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune must be in want of a wife."_

 **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews I love them. Eyeon- She had never met Cora she just lashed out because she was scared and probably believed too many gossips. And she is funny about Americans like the show. XXX .I hope you enjoyed plus if there's anyone I'd want to narrate a book it would be those two. Great voices. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you going to keep track of my monthly cycle?" Cora teases pecking the top of his forehead. _Oh God._ It's been two weeks since they returned home and he still goes pale at the mention of it.

"Over Christmas dinner." Robert despairs, in remembrance but, Cora just chuckles as he pulls her in for a long kiss that she drinks in like steaming hot chocolate. "Mmm. It's something to tell the grandkids."

"And pigs will fly." Robert says sarcastically rubbing her cheek softly. "I'm serious honey your mother's nesting tendencies aside we really need to talk about the wedding."

"I know." He smiles, turning away from his work happily pulling her gently to rest on his lap. She's closed the shop today, an annual day of rest in which to catch up with herself and just spend time together as a couple. They get precious little time together as it is so, to have a lazy day once in a while is really worth it.

"Okay… big or small wedding?" Cora asks tentatively.

"Small." He says with ease and he can see from her smile she is hugely relieved. "How many guests?" Robert asks. "Just close friends and family." She replies because he knows they don't want their wedding turning into a circus full of strangers neither of them have ever met. "Absolutely… one hundred and fifty people or so."

Her eyebrows quirk. "Robert that's not small."

"It is for my family." He states but, then concedes when she rolls her eyes. "Alright, we'll have a rethink."

"Who are we kidding?" Cora laughs. "Our families are huge there's no way we're getting away with a small wedding."

"Unless..." Robert muses but, then shakes the thought away as quickly as it comes into his head. "No honey what were you going to say?" Cora presses sweetly until he gives in."There is a way... We could... Elope."

Cora is absolutely gobsmacked and for a second he relents. "You hate it don't you? Forget I said anything. It's a terrible-" However, she cuts him off with a brief but passionate kiss that almost takes the air from his lungs and then she finally speaks. "I love it."

"Really? I mean, it's mad I know but-" Cora cuts him off happily. "Okay."

"Okay? Darling are you sure?"

"No. It's scary and I'm pretty sure our parents will kill us but, Robert... Let's do it."

"Life's too short to be worrying about place settings and guest lists... I just want to be your wife and as for our parents... They don't have to know we'll have a ceremony later in the year and your Mama will love it."

"You'd marry me twice? Oh darling." He kisses her elated but, she continues. "And I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

Cora beams. After City Hall there's only one place that feels right. His home. "Downton. I think we should get married at Downton Abbey."

 **So sorry this is short but, expect some hurried phone calls and two ceremonies. I hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. We don't do Cobert by halves here. Xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Robert murmurs, feeling like he could drown in the sight before him. Cora, in a pure white silk dress. It's simple, understated and the beautiful v shape of the dress shows off every inch of her gorgeous body. She's smiling, tearfully as she takes his hands.

"You aren't." she sniffs slightly, thanking her lucky stars for him. For the gorgeous chuckle that rumbles from him. 'But I have been. God, I'm a wreck." Cora laughs. "Thank goodness for waterproof makeup."

"You're gorgeous." Robert beams, taking a moment to gently stroke her tears away. They are tears of such happiness, he knows as he sees an equally teary Anna and Elsie and a "proud as punch!" John watching on. It's been the biggest whirlwind but, finally, _finally_ they are here.

"Oh Robert." Cora sighs, unable to resist giving him a sweet kiss and then realising her possible faux pas. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." she directs to their understanding officiant, a kind silver haired woman in a soft pink blazer and trousers. To Cora, she looks like the embodiment of cotton candy and is just as sweet.

"Shall we get started?" The officiant says fondly. "Yes, yes please." They say together. "Alrighty. We are here today to celebrate the love that Robert and Cora share. In front of all their friends and family..."

Suddenly, the sound of two extremely familiar voices demanding to be let in reach their ears. "I am the Countess of Grantham! I demand you let me in!" "I guess I'll just wait outside then." Martha replies sarcastically as the doors open to reveal their mothers dressed up to the nines in fake fur and massive hats.

"Oh would you?" Violet teases, not looking half as shocked as the young couple feel. "Mama. Mother what are you doing here?" They say together, shocked and happy to see them and more than a little relieved that they don't seem angry.

"You thought that I'd miss my baby girl's first wedding?" Martha chuckles moving over to give her a hug and ignoring the outraged look on Violet's face. "Please, it's a joke."

"Clearly." Violet huffs before she moves over to them. "My dear, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Violet." Cora beams before noticing her expression change when she reaches Robert. "As for you!" she hits his chest with a thump. "OW! Mama!" "Don't Mama me Robert! We flew in Economy! Economy! My legs haven't felt such brutality since I was expecting you! It was torture Robert."

"But how did you?" He begins, and then sees the culprit smiling like a Cheshire Cat while their fathers quickly make their way to them.

"Robert, I may be many things. But, I love you. And I would not miss this for the world." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and straightens him up. "Now, I think they've waited long enough." Violet eyes the confused but, happy officiant. "Continue."

"Well, since we now truly have everyone including apparently, a Countess." That gets a laugh from everyone except Violet herself who counters at Martha. "Has she never seen nobility?" "Did you ever learn to shut your mouth? We're missing it." Martha chides under her breath as they watch. And for the very first time in her life Violet Crawley does exactly as she is told as they watch the lovely scene unfold before them.

"Cora." Robert begins. "Everything including the fact that we are standing here today is because of you. When we met..."

"When I crashed into you." She corrects with a tearful grin before he continues. "I was lost and you found me. And I thank God every day for you. My _darling. Darling Cora. I_ thank him because you are the best of me Cora. And I will spend the rest of my days treasuring you. You are the love of my life. Future mother of our gorgeous children who will naturally inherit their ridiculous good looks from their Papa."

"Hey!" Cora jokes. "They'll be as wonderful as both of us." He promises and then, she knows it's her turn. And suddenly, she knows she doesn't need words so, she pushes herself up on her tiptoes and gives him the most passionate vow she can. A bone melting kiss.

The rings are looped on with a certainty as the sun that shines in their eyes. And all the world seems to still again as they become Mr and Mrs Robert Crawley. They can hear cheers and whoops just like the first time they kissed.

"I love you Mrs Crawley." He beams before going in for another kiss. "Oi Crawley! Let her breathe." Bates shouts to receive a good natured death stare from Mrs Bates.

"I love you Mr Levinson." She teases so completely happy that they don't realise another war is about to begin.

"I can't wait for them to have babies." Martha exclaims. "Imagine the Bar mitzvah!"

"I'm sorry, the bar what?"

"Bar mitzvah of course! Or bat if they have an army of girls!"

"Well, yes." "Quite." Violet said worriedly knowing that she now had around thirteen years to plan a Bat mitzvah coup or pray that she could feign illness or death. Whichever comes quickest.

 **Hope you enjoyed and liked the surprise guests. Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cora felt like she could melt in his arms as they danced. "Hmm." she sighs as Robert presses a feather light kiss on her lips, only pulling away to take in her breath-taking smile.

"What are you thinking?" Robert beams. "Oh, just… how lucky I am to have the most wonderful husband in the entire world." Cora says playfully, giggling when he presses giddy butterfly kisses against her lips. They tickle and hum and only stop when he murmurs sweetly " _Snap."_

"And…" she turns him around so that they can see their mothers playfully sniping at each other from their table. "How grateful I am that we have gate-crashing parents who somehow managed to get us a fantastic hotel for our reception."

He turns and his brow furrows. "So… you're not angry with me? That I let it slip to Roz and our mothers invaded our…" His next words are consumed by bone-melting kiss, it makes him whole and happy, dizzy and grounded all at once.

"Oh Robert." Cora strokes her thumbs gently across his cheek after they break causing him to moan gently. "This is all I ever wanted. Our families together. But, I have to say your Mama certainly knows how to make an entrance." Cora couldn't help but laugh.

"What did she say again?"

Robert's eyes lit up mischievously she knew full well he could get his Mama's mannerisms down to a fine art. "I am The Countess of Grantham! I demand you let me in." The accuracy of his impression caused Cora to erupt in a fit of laughter and Violet herself to roll her eyes.

"I sound nothing like it. Honestly Patrick! The vulgarity of your son amazes me." She chuckles, blushing when he presses a kiss to her knuckles. "Of course you don't dearest."

"Actually…" Martha smiles her nemesis in law. "I think it's better than the real thing."

"Martha." Isadore whispers. "Be nice."

"I am being nice. Believe me baby." She whispers back before he pulls her up for a spin on the dance floor. "Come on Levinson, show me what you've got." He challenges which she is more than happy to meet.

"Oh my God." Cora nestles into chest, dying of embarrassment. "It's a dance off." "A dance what?" Robert lifts her head up questioningly while Cora thanks her lucky stars Anna and John went home early to take care of Alex and watch Luna for the night. John would have recorded the heck out of this. "A dance off Robert."

When he still looks clueless, she decides to enlighten him. "It's a challenge. Every family occasion they break out their best dance moves. It's our little tradition." his new wife smiles broadly as his new in laws appear to be doing combination of the birdy song crossed with the robot. His mother looks horrified, Rosamund ecstatic joining in and even coaxing Elsie into it. He's never seen anything so vibrant the most his family did at functions was drink brandy and mingle. Two worlds had truly collided and it was marvellous.

"Well, you know I'm a very traditional man." He kisses her deeply before raising his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you say to showing them how it's done?"

"I say..." Cora teases. "You're on Crawley."

As if on cue, the music changes and it's perfect. Do You Love Me from Dirty Dancing. They are in sync leading the entire floor with their moves bending, twisting and teasing each other. Cora especially on the "Watch me now" part. Everyone whoops and cheers as the song morphs into another and another until finally, a mercifully slow number.

James Morrison.

Their legs are killing and he's sure he's just used muscles he didn't even know he had but, he doesn't care because his gorgeous, impulsive, breath stealing love is still looking up at him like he is the moon and stars.

"Can I have this dance Mrs Crawley?" Robert asks with nothing but love.

"After that?" Cora giggles taking his hand before kissing him tenderly. "Yes. Mmm. Yes. Yes."

Violet watches the blissful couple and gets a lump in her throat. "Violet? My dear, are you crying?" Patrick soothes. "What? No! It's the air it plays havoc with my allergies." she shrugs.

"I remember." Patrick says before kissing her tenderly until she sighs his name. "They happened the first time we kissed. When I proposed, when our children were born."

"Your point darling?" Violet said softly, happily. The true Violet that she so rarely lets shine, that only he knows so intimately, so purely. "My point my Violet." He pauses to savour the glint in her eye. "Is that I love your "allergies" almost as much as I love you." Patrick beams as she nuzzles against him. "He'll be alright won't he? They'll be alright." she whispers answering the worries of her own heart.

"Of course they will." _Just like we were_. _Like we always will be_. He doesn't need to say, she sees the love as clearly as the day they said their vows.

"Now, would you like to dance too?"

"Right now, all I want is to tell my husband how absolutely marvellous he is. And how much- how much I love him." Violet said earnestly the emotion catching in her throat. Patrick looked absolutely radiant as he stroked her cheek. He'd heard her before but only in private or on occasions when they were completely blissfully happy as a family.

"I know." He breathes. "I've always known."

"I still don't like Cora's mother." she admits.

"I asked you to be civil my darling." He chuckles. "I don't expect miracles."

"Robert."

"Yes Cora?"

"What do you say to hanging up our dancing shoes and sneaking into our honeymoon suite?" "I say I love you." He replies before they do just that. The night and love is theirs once more.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cora was adding the final touch to a bouquet of sunflowers- a blush pink ribbon with tiny specks of gold glitter, when she felt warm hands slowly begin to wrap themselves around her waist as lovingly as the ribbon she had just tied.

"Mmm. Hi honey." She murmurs, turning her head to pepper sweet kisses on his lips. He can taste the ginger and honey tea he made to soothe her nausea and continues to drink her in until, they reluctantly part for breath. " _Hello my darling-_ How's my favourite florist feeling?" Robert asks, genuinely concerned. For the last two weeks Cora has been violently ill, devoid of energy, throwing up constantly, needing to use the toilet almost as soon as she had used it. It was scaring him and yet, this morning she'd woken him with the most passionate, almost giddy kisses. Whatever it was, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm fantastic." Cora sighs happily, stroking his cheek with love but, he knows her, three months of marriage and nearly two years together. He knows when she's hiding something.

"Cora-" Robert eyes are full of worry and she looks puzzled but just as she is about to speak he stops her. "You know you can tell me anything don't you?"

"Of course I do." she beams, her stomach doing flip flops and somersaults. "In fact... There's something I need to-" But, again he cuts her off pulling her into the centre of the room and away from any distractions. "My darling we will face this together." Robert promises with tears in his eyes, even though the thoughts inside his head were making it hard to breathe, to even form the words.

"I've sought out the best specialist." Robert begins, holding back the lump in his throat but, she has heard enough. "Specialist? Robert- I don't need a specialist." Cora says confused and yet, trying desperately to reassure him. "Oh darling I think you've got the wrong end of the stick." she kisses the crown of his forehead slowly and carefully moving to his cheeks and then finally his lips until he's radiant.

"Look at me." Cora asks lovingly but with seriousness. "I'm not sick." Robert lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in but, then his brow furrows in confusion. "Then why have you been so terribly ill?"

"Oh." she huffs. "I wanted to suprise you not send you into the stratosphere. I'm a terrible wife I'm going to be a terrible..." Suddenly, she is kissed wonderfully silent. When they break he rubs his thumbs her cheeks to wipe away a tear. How could he have not seen it before? Oh! Cora wasn't ill, or in need of any of the millions of remedies he'd googled. No. She was. She is.

" _Pregnant_." Robert savours the word as much as he treasured her "Yes." Her "I do."

"Oh! Oh Cora!" He laughs overjoyed, kissing her over and over until she responds just as ecstatically. "You're happy." Cora cries, she'd dreamed of this moment, him as the most wonderful father to three gorgeous girls. "Of course I am." "Oh darling." he bends to kiss her flat stomach, that will soon be swollen with the glorious product of their love. Their baby boy or girl.

"Hello Little One. It's your Papa-" Robert begins and then chuckles as his wife tries not to buckle under the sheer magic of the moment. "Oh I can't quite believe it. I'm going to be your Papa.""I know you might not be able to hear me just yet, but, I just wanted to say... I love you and Mummy more than the stars in the sky. You've made me so happy my baby and I absolutely cannot wait to meet you."

Stroking his face Cora melts as he rises with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much."

"Oh Robert. I love you too." "I'm so sorry I scared you baby." Cora peppers his face with tender kisses until their noses nuzzle together blissfully.

"Don't be sorry, I'm over the moon." He promises. "Now, is there anything you need Mrs Crawley? I am your most humble and devoted servant." Robert says dutifully. "Actually... " Cora teases. "There is one thing you can do."

He waits in eager anticipation. "Kiss me again?"

A broad smile lights up the corners of his mouth and Robert bows his voice like a genie. "Your wish-" Robert pauses to kiss and kiss Cora while she can only shriek delightedly against him. "Is my command."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for all of your fantastic reviews. I got them all massive thank you. I don't know how much more I'll do but, I can promise you will see Cora and Robert with their little girls at some point. Whether that's the perfect ending or not I don't know but, I'm a softie so they might end up with fifty happy endings.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robert was struggling, as delighted as he was at the prospect of becoming a father he had been completely unprepared for the tidal wave of hormones that had been over-taking Cora for the last six months. One minute, she was incredibly euphoric, bright and beaming and desperate to get out and do things together. The next, she was convinced she was fat bursting into tears because she could no longer fit into her favourite dress. It was a mind-field of books and experts, antenatal classes and friendly women talking about the benefits of Baby Yoga. He didn't even know a baby could do yoga never-mind that there were classes for it. Was their daughter supposed to know these things? Were they? He had been a jolly observer in Anna's pregnancy, assuring himself that he would be as calm and collected as John but, so far he felt like he was failing at both. The only thing he had so far managed to succeed at was convincing Cora that the recent decline in custom was a blip and to take it as a sign to rest herself. Cora's was now only open four days a week which remarkably, had gone down well with nearly all of their staff except, for one Sarah O' Brien who left faster than a rat up a drainpipe.

"Dreadful woman." Robert huffs, as they discuss that very subject in bed one night. Pressing a ticking kiss against Cora's forehead as she snuggles deeper into the crook of his warm chest. Looking up at him, she smirks triumphantly. "I knew you hated her!"

"I didn't hate her."

"Well, you certainly didn't like her." She murmurs, sighing happily when he kisses her quiet, rubbing soothing shapes into their growing girl. Sometimes, Cora has to pinch herself. From the moment she had told him, he had been nothing short of perfect dealing with her mood swings, sickness and three am desire for Ben and Jerry's like an absolute pro. He's even kept their mother's from waging numerous grandmotherly related wars against each other adamant, that they will both play an equal role in Mary's life and they will be equally loved.

"Mmm. I like you." Robert says slightly darkly, sucking gently on her lower lip until she laughs and deepens it deliciously. "Only like?" Cora teases, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying the sweet chuckle he almost kisses into her mouth.

"Did I say like? I meant adore." He corrects, kissing her slowly to prove the point before she hears the next blissful word. " _Worship."_

"Robert." Cora whispers, trying so hard to keep herself together even as he makes a gentle path of kisses right down to their very active daughter, who is kicking as fast as Mommy's heart is beating. "Love you and our baby more than anything in the entire world."

"Stop being so damn romantic you're messing with my hormones!" Cora sobs holding in a breath as he wipes away her happy tear and kisses where it fell. "Oh Cora, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." Robert apologises, his insecurities rearing their ugly head again. "Hey." Cora cups his face tenderly, her gorgeous touch tickling under his chin until he beams. "There's my Robert."

"You didn't upset me. These are happy tears sweetheart." She promises.

"Are you sure? Because if you aren't happy-" He begins but, Cora kisses him softly, tears shining in her eyes when they part for air. "Does that answer your question?" Cora whispers.

"Perfectly." Robert beams, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Honey, you have been wonderful. A little over protective but, wonderful." Cora says with a hint of humour and a glint in her eyes.

"Really?" He asks, amazed to have such a loving and understanding wife. "Of course. _We love you. I love you!"_ The passion in her words sets his heart on fire.

"I love you so much my darling." He swears.

"MA!" "Ooh. I think Mary's ready for Papa's lullaby." Cora says feeling their girl's excited somersaults and fluttering. From the moment they saw her on the scan Queen Mary has made her magical presence known.

"Mmm." He hums into a sweet peck before saying. "Are you comfy?"

"Mhmm."

" _Lavenders blue. Dilly, dilly. Lavenders green."_ He begins beautifully, taking in Cora's radiant smile, the feeling of Mary singing along in her mother's tummy. "When I am King. Dilly, dilly. You shall be Queen."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. X The lullaby is an affectionate nod to the series and Robert's love for Mary and his future daughters.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Look at her." Cora sighs, as their sleepy baby rests against her chest. "Robert, have you ever seen anything so perfect?" "Yes." He beams, stroking Mary's tiny cheek and then turning his attention to Cora. "My darling wife."

"Robert." Cora's voice melts into the inevitable kiss, their fifteenth since she gave birth to little Mary barely an hour ago. Mary Josephine Crawley is seven pounds eight ounces of absolute bliss. She has wisps of dark hair and piercing chocolate eyes and despite tiredness he can tell she is desperate to survey her surroundings. "Mmm." "You were my hero today." Cora states with pride when their lips finally part. "Yes. Papa was our hero wasn't he my darling?" Cora coos and Mary makes adorable noises of agreement. "I- wasn't a hero." Robert shrugs, marvelling at Mary's little movements but, Cora cups his cheek tenderly. "You delivered our baby on the living room floor while I screamed all sorts at you. If that isn't heroic, I don't know what is." Her chuckle makes him kiss her again.

"No. You were." "You were magnificent, you pushed through pain that I couldn't even imagine. That strength, that determination… Cora there are no words to describe the love I feel when I think of it."

"You have given me the most marvellous gift." A lump forms in both of their throats and they both have happy tears running down their cheeks but they do not care.

"I love you." They whisper, rubbing their noses slowly together in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"We love you. Our sweet, sweet baby girl." Cora says, kissing her forehead as she continues to doze. Mary had fed well and even though it hurt, she was determined to give it a go for as long as she could before they switched to bottles.

"How did everyone take the news?" Cora asks. "They were ecstatic." Robert replies. "So ecstatic."

"Even Mama."

"Especially Mama. She was practically boarding a plane. But, I told her to give us a few weeks to get settled."

"I give it two days before she's on our doorstep."

"Hmm. And what about your parents?"

"Ha. Less."

"Mmm." He kisses her and puts an arm around them both. "They'll spoil her."

"Mhmm. And we'll spoil her."

"Oh yes." Robert agrees as Mary stirs. "You'll be the Queen of our little castle."

"And Downton when we visit." Cora chimes. "Carson will adore her."

"He will." "Hmm. Our wonderful Mary."

 **I hoped you enjoyed. Sorry it's short but, I feel like I'm building it up for one final chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews and love. xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mary, darling please be nice to your sister." Robert sighs, after the third bout of tears and tantrums over everything from teddies to Edith's love of Peppa Pig. "But, I am Papa!" The dark haired, strong willed five-year-old replies in frustration. "Peppa is for babies and Edie is three. Edie's not a baby. She's a big girl like me!" Mary exclaimed with an adorable toothy grin that would make even the most heartless of souls melt.

 _"She'll always be my baby, so will you and darling little Sybbie."_ He wanted to say but, instead the lawyer, husband and father to the world's most gorgeous girls said. "Mary, big girls can watch Peppa too." At his words, their quiet princess turned to her sister and giggled. "Silly Mary" before giving her relenting big sister a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Edie." Mary says sweetly and then, in the blink of an eye the two are the best of friends again skipping upstairs to play and forgetting all about Peppa.

Robert chuckles and shakes his head, while their quietest angel looks up at him with the serene blue eyes that remind him so much of Cora. Her little eight-month-old cheeks are rosy and she laughs as he bounces her on his hip. "MA! Oh, Sybil. Your sisters are going to be the death of me." But, she only laughs more. "Alright, Little Miss Crawley I know." "Now, let's get you a bottle and Luna and Dylan some tea hmm?"

Sybil babbles encouragingly, she loves their cat and their puppy so much. "Mu-ma. Mu-ma." "Yes baby. Mama will be home soon." Robert soothes. Oh. he had missed her in nearly six years of marriage they had never spent a night apart, let alone three but, it was all necessary if the sale of Cora's shop was to go through. Even so, he still felt guilty, this had been the place where their love had been born, where both Mary and Edith said "Mama" and "Dada" for the first time. Should he have fought harder on that chilly April night when his newly expectant wife had presented him with an image of an idyllic town house in London? He had told her quite passionately he thought, not to give up on her dreams; only for her to reply with a teary smile. _"Oh Robert. You and the girls are my dream. Elsie is married now and everyone else is moving on. I don't need a shop in New York to make my dreams come true."_

 _"But, what about your friends? Your customers?"_ He had said, still trying to ensure she wasn't saying any of this for his benefit alone but, Cora had merely kissed his cheek and whispered. _"Will still be there if I decide to be a floral designer who works from home and bounces her new-born daughter on her knee at the same time."_ Cora had chuckled.

 _"I want to raise our daughters Robert, sometimes I'm so busy with invoices and bills that I want to collapse and then, I see them; Mary with her toothy grin turning her teddies into a mini UN and Edith." "Oh, our sweet Edith who looks up at us with such innocence knowing full well she's covered in chocolate. That you gave her I might add."_ She laughed when he butterfly kissed her nose. " _And you don't spoil them either hmm?"_

 _"Me?"_ Cora had guffawed comically when he had started a short tickling game. " _Ohho! Never."_

 _"Seriously honey."_ Cora had nearly whispered into his chest. _"I know you miss London too. And this would be perfect. We'd be closer to Downton…"_

He had stopped her with a bone- melting, spine-tingling kiss that sent fireworks exploding through her body before cradling her cheek as their lips parted with a sigh of contentment. _"Let's do it._ "

" _Really?"_ She had gasped in delight, kissing him again in disbelief. " _Really darling."_ He had assured her. _"Besides, I need to act quickly before I'm outnumbered by three beautiful American ladies_. _"_

 _"Mmm. Don't let your mother hear you say that. Besides, they are both and you love it._ "

 _"I do."_ Robert had sighed.

And so, they had taken the leap a year ago, settling their girls into school and nursery all the while counting down the months, weeks and days until Sybil Cora Crawley finally came into their lives. It was the scariest time, everything an urgent blur as they had battled to save his wife and daughter from the horror of severe preeclampsia. Thank God they had he thought as he tested Sybbie's milk on his hand. Perfect, he thought, he just hoped it had gone that way for his Cora.

"How did it go?" Cora could hear the mixture of excitement, interest and worry in his voice before she even had a chance to say. "Hi baby, how are you? How are our girls?"

Cora chuckles. "Robert sweetheart, slow down." She said sipping some much needed coffee and taking a bite of a sandwich. She had the earliest flight possible and would be home just before midnight but, she still had a good half an hour before they boarded. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just so desperate to see you. I miss you Cora." Cora could almost feel his heart beating through the phone. "I miss you too Robert." "How are the girls?" Cora asks eagerly.

"Would you believe that they are getting along?" Robert chuckles. "Really? Mary and Edith?"

"Really darling." He promises. Her lips quirk in suspicion. "Robert, have you been bribing them with candy again?"

"No, no, I promise." "They did it all on their own." She can feel his pride. "Oh, our girls are growing up. How's Sybbie? I hope they don't miss me too much."

"They miss you terribly, but, I've promised the girls you'll be home in the morning."

"I will honey, I'll be on a plane before you know it."

"Now, tell me." Robert couldn't hold his suspense in any longer. "Okay." Cora laughs, "Are you sitting down?"

"Should I be?"

"Sit down honey."

He did and barely a moment later… she heard him gasp with joy.

 **Sorry, I left it on a cliff-hanger but, it's good news I promise. Thank you for all the love and reviews. P.S. Mary's just being a normal big sister, no malice intended she's just a little bossy boots with a big heart.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Oh I've missed these arms." Cora exclaims happily as they embrace. "Not as much as they've missed you." Robert chuckles, taking in her almost teary grin before their lips find each other again. They are slow, gentle returnees to a much- loved land and yet, the love burns as brightly as the day it was born. When they finally part for air he holds her against him and she listens to his exquisite heart. "Sod the cost." Robert murmurs. "Three days is too long."

Cora's face lights up mischievous glee. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Whenever they visited her parents he always grumbled like a child about the cost but, she knew it was more to do with her mother and her teasing of him than anything else. Robert laughs musically. "He was replaced by a love-sick fool, who missed his darling and apparently, isn't allowed to do his daughter's hair."

"Mary." Cora guessed, correctly by his laughter. "And what about Edith and Sybil?"

"They were fine thank goodness." He breathes, as he leads her up the stairs without having to say a word the luggage and presents she brought for the girls can wait until morning.

She kisses Mary and Edith tenderly before they move seamlessly to Sybil's room. To their wide-awake angel. "Sybbie." Cora beams, scooping up their giggling babe with ease. "Oh! MA!" "Hello my baby. Mommy missed you." Sybil chatters away in her own language nestling herself in her mother's arms as if she is a pillow, captivating Mama and Papa.

"Has she had her bottle babe?"

Robert nods. "Ten minutes before you arrived she wanted it. I don't even think she was hungry." "No. You just wanted a cuddle like Papa, didn't you?" Cora says and he grins radiantly.

After a few more minutes, they ease her back down into her cot and watch over her until she closes those magical eyes.

They scurry out like mice shutting the door near silently behind them. "Now." Robert pulls her close. "Are you hungry at all?" "Would you like some wine?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Cora says before beginning to kiss him over and over. "Mmm. You are the best husband in the world. Thank you for taking care of our babies."

Robert strokes his wife's cheek with adoration. "It was my pleasure my dearest. I'm incredibly proud of you." He could still barely believe the news Cora had sold the shop for double the amount she had paid for it.

"Two hundred thousand pounds Robert." Cora gasps, still giddy. "Imagine what that could do for us? The girls?"

"It's amazing sweetheart." He knows they are both too exhausted to start the wider discussion far too happy to be in their celebratory bubble.

"I don't even know where it came from, I haven't been in a boardroom in years let alone negotiated the way I did." "You never lost it, how many dodgy deals have you managed to talk Howard out of accepting hmm? Who was the driving force in liquidating your father's assests? He's debt free and enjoying retirement thanks to you."

"Thanks to us." Cora corrects with a brief kiss. "We worked together to help my Dad."

"Yes." He admits proudly. "And we always will. I just wish..." He trails off wistfully.

She quirks her brow inquisitely. "What baby? What do you wish?"

"I wish I could have seen you in your black Armani suit and heels." He admits.

"You can see me in them anytime you want." Cora promises but, then lets out an adorable yawn which prompts her husband to scoop her up like a prince carrying his beloved. "Hmm. My hero." she says already drifting into an easy sleep the last few days having completely tired her out.

"And the sweetest dreams to mine." Robert whispers before tucking her and then himself gently into bed. " _I love you."_

 **I hope you liked it. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. The next chapter will be the final one in this particular story so expect a big time jump and maybe we might see a few familiar faces? X**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Marriage is a lottery, as we are often told, but I am a man who has drawn a winning ticket. I have been awarded a bumper prize: beauty, brains, a heart, a conscience, all in one. I give you my Cora, the best companion in the world." Robert's tender toast in front their girls and the wonderful men who had won their hearts had Cora on the verge of tears. "Love you." She mouths, watching his eyes glaze with wonder as she rests those soft hands on their special guest.

Baby Daniel. He has taken them all by surprise, the girls had flown the nest Mary and Edith with careers in Fashion and Journalism while Sybbie was training to be a nurse. It hadn't occurred to either of them that pregnancy was even possible again. But, it was. He was and here they are celebrating twenty-five years together with a new baby on the way in a matter of weeks.

It was the stuff of dreams.

"Mama." Mary raises her glass while Matthew holds her close. "Cora." The young lawyer smiles.

"To Lord and Lady Grantham." Tom, Sybil's boyfriend says rousingly. He is always so polite using the title they sadly inherited when Robert's father passed away twenty years before.

"Mama and Papa." Edith chips in and Sybil adds poignantly. " _May you always be happy_."

"Oh!" Cora sighs, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "You're making me cry and that isn't good for an eight- month pregnant woman." The elated woman chuckles and they all laugh heartily before Robert draws her in for a luxuriously warm kiss. "Hmm." She sighs. "I love you all too." Cora breathes against him, pecking Robert's nose lightly. " _So much."_

Later, when all the children have gone and there is barely a dirty dish in sight due to Sybil's scary enforcement of the wash and dry rule, Robert and Cora are snuggled together. A roaring fire with flames of amethyst, gold and bright, bright oranges warm their already content bodies. Robert had draped a thick maroon blanket over them even though she insisted she was fine.

" _For Daniel, then._ " Robert had murmured, drawing shapes on their little boy's home until she assented and kissed him. He's the best husband, the best father she could have possibly wished for and Cora knows he will be the same with their future grand-kids. Although, he hopes that is still a few years away.

"I'm not ready for my pipe and slippers just yet." Robert laughs but, he still muses while Cora pecks. "Slippers yes."

"Pipe- not on your life." Cora giggles at his faux dejected frown. "But it's grandfatherly!" Robert huffs. "It's a barbeque for your lungs and is not happening mister." Cora exclaims prodding his chest with playful emphasis as his beam returns. "Besides, you hate smoking why would you start in the future?" She's bemused.

"All right just the slippers." Robert concedes, never really intending to smoke it, he'd just pretend around the other grand-dads he says.

"Oh Robert, you're such a Donk." Cora says with love. It was a term Sybbie used for him when he tried to teach a one-and-a-half-year-old baby the ins and outs of Pin the Tail on the Donkey and much to Cora's delight the nickname stuck for a few years at least.

" _Yes."_ Robert whispers, grazing her lips with one kiss and then another and another until, they part for heavenly intakes of air. "I'm your Donk. Forever and ever my darling."

 _"Forever._ " Cora agrees, nuzzling his nose and holding the locket he gave her this morning between her fingers. It's a gold heart, and inside it is inscribed with the words.

 _Forever my Cora_

And she knows, whatever the future may hold, she always has been and always will be.

" _My Robert."_ Cora says dreamily as they close their eyes. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary my love."

 **And they lived happily ever after. Thank you so much for all your love and encouragement. I cannot thank you enough. All my love. x**


End file.
